


5 Times Peter Has Suffered and The One Time He Wasn't Alone Plus a Prompt

by AlexiaDickson2002



Series: 5 Plus 1 and A Prompt [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaDickson2002/pseuds/AlexiaDickson2002





	5 Times Peter Has Suffered and The One Time He Wasn't Alone Plus a Prompt

_Fear. What is fear?_

_**Fear**  is a chain reaction in the brain that starts with a stressful stimulus and ends with the release of chemicals that can provoke a racing heart, fast breathing, and energized muscles, among other things, also known as the fight-or-flight response. _

_My second biggest fear is losing my sister so the day I lost her came way too soon...I'm only fifteen and I've lost almost everything._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Take the East side!" Steve shouted throwing his shield to me. I caught the shield deflecting a bullet just as it was about to hit me. I used my enhanced strength to throw the shield at a group of soldiers sneaking up behind cap. Steve grabbed his shield out of a soldiers armor shooting me a grateful look before turning into the west hall. I shot a web to the end of the corridor and gave it a yank allowing myself to go flying with the web. I landed on the wall and my spidey senses immediately detected familiar presences in the room next to me. I put my hand up to my ear, happily switching on my comm. "I found them." I muttered as Karen uploaded diagnostics into my mask. I shot an invisible camera under the door and watched as the footage popped up on my mask. Mr. Stark, Nat, Clint, and Rhodey's faces appeared and I smiled retracting the camera as someone ran up behind me. "Are they here?" A familiar feminine voice asked and I nodded. "Use your magic and bust it open." I ordered the tall brunette and she pulled out her wand. "Bombarda!" She shouted and the door exploded open and we ran in. The room was now filled with soldiers and Charles. 

Charles is a balding man with the intent of destroying the world to get revenge.

"I'm afraid a small stick won't do you any good!" Tony shouted at Austyn and she smirked. "Stupefy!" She shouted and multiple soldiers went flying back. The soldiers ran at us and I felt myself shiver as Austyn sheathed her wand. She threw out her hand and they all froze. A bunch of the soldiers went flying back and I used my webbing to tie them up. Even though we were fighting them back multiple at a time they kept coming. "Is it me or do they all look the same?" Austyn shouted over the sound of bodies flying back. I took a look around and realized she was right. Before I could answer her she gasped. "A cloning device!" She shouted throwing soldiers in an entirely different direction. I looked where she was throwing and saw a strange alien looking machine that had soldiers coming out of it unstopping. "Go disable it!" She shouted and I took off giving her a look of concern but she just used her magic to launch me at the machine. I began beating my fists against the machine pulling out wires and bolts until it finally shut down. I cheered and turned to Austyn but I wish I didn't.

I watched as a soldier launched himself at her but she too slow to stop him as his blade went through her heart. "No!" I shouted sending electric waves at every soldier until they were all down. I untied the Avengers before running over to Austyn who was laying on the floor bleeding out. I knelt down my her side and held her hand. "Austyn?" I started tearing up as she gave me a sad smile. "You've made me proud little brother...I love you." She whispered with tears running down her face. "I'm so sorry." I whispered as her eyes dulled and her grip on my hand faded to nothing. My body began shaking until I burst out sobbing. I wrapped my arms around her head and whispered apologies. Behind me the Avengers lowered their heads and shed silent tears. The girl they had begun to accept as a daughter and sister was gone. 

Loud footsteps echoed as Steve ran in. I looked up at him tear-filled eyes and he stepped back allowing one sob to fall out. "No." He muttered kneeling by her side checking for a pulse. "No!" He shouted allowing sobs to rack his body.

The day the Avengers lost one was the day everything changed with Peter.


End file.
